


essential

by beili



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Movie: SPECTRE (2015), Movie: Skyfall (2012), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:03:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: "I let you borrow my jacket because yours got ruined, but on second thought, wouldn't it look better on the floor?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/gifts), [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/gifts), [Dassandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201752) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen). 
  * Inspired by [How Much Love Can the Weight of Water Carry?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476378) by [00QEros (Dassandre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dassandre/pseuds/00QEros). 
  * Inspired by [like brick, like stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479396) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights). 



> My other prompt for [00Q reversebang 2016-2017](http://00qreversebang.tumblr.com/). I'll be adding more story links as they are posted!

**Author's Note:**

> Also available [on tumblr](http://beili.tumblr.com/post/155896594736/my-second-prompt-for-00qreversebang-i-let-you)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201752) by [DarkJediQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen)
  * [like brick, like stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479396) by [skylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylights/pseuds/skylights)




End file.
